


What Happens in Vegas…

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Daniel have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas…

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled on this one while hunting for some other old fics; it has always been a favorite of mine because some folks just don't have enough fun.  
> Bit of language and suggestive conversation.

“Please, Daniel, it’ll be so much fun?”

Jack’s brow furrowed, wondering what Carter was trying to persuade Daniel to do. “Carter,” he strolled in to Daniel’s lab. “What’s up?”

“Oh, sir.” Carter nearly hopped off the lab table in her excitement. “Daniel got an invitation to a symposium.”

“And how does the word ‘fun’ fit into that in any way?” Jack swung the extra chair around and straddled it. “Teal’c. Didn’t see you there.”

“See, these are some of the people who…well….they…” She bit her lip.

“These colleagues judged Daniel Jackson harshly because they failed to see the vision he was exhibiting.”

Jack got it. “And you want to rub their faces in it? I say go for it, Daniel.” He paused. “What’s Carter got to do with it?”

“Major Carter wished to accompany Daniel Jackson to promote a feeling of jealousy among the other attendees.”

“I’m gonna be his dumb blonde,” Carter announced with a sparkle in her eye.

“Sam.” Daniel protested. “I don’t want you to be my dumb blonde.”

“Oh, but I do! I’ll wear something really slinky and drape myself all over you and pretend like I don't understand. And you can tell them that your job is so hush-hush that you can’t talk about it. Oh, and you have to wear that black suit, the one you got in Paris. They’ll be green with envy!”

Jack waved as Teal’c opened his mouth. “Don’t. Trust me, just don’t. Well, Daniel, it does my heart good to see you acting so shallow and immature.”

“Oh, come on, Jack. Don’t tell me there’s no one out there whose face you’d like to see when you tell them that you can’t tell them what you do?”

Fortunately, Jack had enough experience at Daniel-speak to understand that. “There was this guy in flight school who thought…never mind. Hey, listen, if you really want to make them sit up and take notice, I’ll go as your boy toy.”

Sam collapsed on her side, laughing unabashedly. “I don’t know what’s so funny about that.” Jack harrumphed.

“Daniel Jackson wishes to be an object of jealousy, not an object of sympathy.”

Jack stared, open-mouthed. “I think I’ve been insulted. In fact, I know I have. Are you saying that I couldn’t fool anyone into thinking I’m Daniel’s boyfriend?”

“There is very little possibility of that scenario coming to pass, O’Neill.” Teal’c eyed him solemnly. “Beside, you and Daniel Jackson are ill-suited as a romantic couple.”

Daniel’s quick action was the only thing that prevented Sam from rolling off the table and onto the floor. “I know I’m probably going to regret this,” Jack growled. “But could you explain that last remark, Teal’c?”

“It should be extremely apparent to anyone, O’Neill, that as a Libra, you are incompatible with Daniel Jackson’s astrological sign. However, a Taurus such as Major Carter is ideally suited for a Cancer such as Daniel Jackson.”

Jack was once again struck silent. “Teal’c’s decided he’s an Aquarius,” Daniel added helpfully.

*

Daniel sighed silently as he opened his front door; evidently, Sam had decided to take the masquerade all the way. She stood on his tiny porch, clad in skin-tight jeans tucked into high-heeled boots, a form-fitting knit top peeking out from under her battered leather jacket. “You ready?” She snagged his suitcase before he could do so and wheeled it toward her car, leaving him to grab his jacket and lock the door behind him.

She kept up mindless chatter as they drove to the airport, checked in and made it onto to plane. “So, have you ever been to Vegas?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, never really wanted to.”

“Someday, we’ll come back, just for fun.”

“Fun.” Daniel echoed.

“Fun, Daniel, look it up in the dictionary.” She grinned at him unabashedly.

*

“Daniel! Daniel Jackson!” He should have known he couldn’t be lucky enough to slink into the ballroom unnoticed. Gluing a smile on his face, Daniel turned to greet the former colleague.

“Curt, it’s good to see you,” Daniel lied.

Dr. Curt North greeted him effusively and Daniel couldn’t remember if this was just part of his nature or if he was just acting pleased to see him. “Crable said he’d seen you at the afternoon event. I couldn’t believe you’d actually show up.”

Oh, yeah, Daniel thought, remember now. Just as he started to form an icily polite reply, he felt long, slender fingers encircle his arm. “Baby? Introduce me to your friend?”

“Oh, um...” Daniel fumbled.

Sam rescued him by offering her hand. “Hi, I’m Sammi, you know, with an I?” Curt finally remembered his name, his eyes firmly locked on the flirty red dress Sam was nearly wearing. “If I spelled it with a Y, people might think I’m a boy.” She giggled.

“I doubt if that would ever happen.” Curt recovered his composure.

Sam playfully slapped his arm. “You’re so sweet. Did you work with Daniel?” She squeezed Daniel’s arm, smiling broadly, batting dark, smoky eyes at him. Daniel still wasn’t quite comfortable with this Sam. The one who’d strolled out of the bathroom of their suite wearing heels, a red dress and an insane amount of make-up.

“Oh, no, actually Daniel and I were colleagues a few years back. I’m unaware of what he’s been doing the past few years.” His eyes reluctantly abandoned Sam to zoom in on his prey.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel apologized smoothly. “That’s classified.”

Curt stared at him. “Classified? What the hell…?”

Sam leaned forward, her cleavage drawing his eyes yet again. “It is! I don’t even know what he does and we’ve been sleeping together for five years. But we don’t spend a lot of time talking about work, do we, baby?”

“Five years, you say?” Curt was clearly nonplussed. “So, how did you meet?”

“I picked him up,” Sam volunteered. “His car had broken down and I was coming by on my bike…”

“Bicycle?”

“No, silly, I was on my Harley. Anyway, he had the hood up and he was leaning over the side and well, he had on this pair of jeans and I just had to stop. He has a great ass, you know.” Sam confided, her hand migrating to the aforementioned attribute. Daniel frowned as she gave a little squeeze.

“Um…I’ll take your word for that. If you’ll excuse me, I see Professor Goldien over there. I must have a word with him.”

Daniel waited until he was out of earshot before he snickered. “Sam, you’re evil. And could you take your hand off my ass now?”

“Come on, let’s hit the buffet, I’m starving. Don’t look now but there’s this guy over there who’s been giving you the eye all night.” She pointed a carrot stick.

Daniel tried not to stare. “Tall guy, lots of curly black hair?”

“Tall guy, pretty decent toupee, you mean. Yeah, that’s him. You know him.” She put some extra meatballs on his plate before reaching for a glass of wine.

“Let’s find a table.” Daniel led the way to a small table wedged in a corner. “Yeah, Clifton Kincaid Patterson, IV.”

Sam wrinkled her nose. “Sounds snotty.”

“I’m trying to eat here.” Daniel scolded.

“Sorry. He sounds like a real jerk.”

“Yeah, he was. I kind of beat him out of a fellowship he thought he had. Didn’t really like me after that.” Daniel bit into a thin sandwich to hide the smirk. “Of course, it didn’t help that it was a Patterson endowed fellowship.”

Sam strangled on her wine. “You beat him out of a fellowship endowed by his own family? No wonder he’s been looking daggers at you all night. Wanna make him really steam?”

“Not really, no.” Daniel lied.

Sam speared a meatball with her fork and tapped his lip with it. When he opened his mouth to protest, she popped it in. “Feeding each other gives the impression that we know each other really, really well.”

“We do.” He replied around a mouthful of food.

“Too bad they don’t have strawberries. I could feed you some of them, that’s very sexy.” Sam looked her plate over to see what else looked good. Daniel pretended he hadn’t heard that last remark. “We’ll just have to kill him on the dance floor.”

“I don’t dance,” Daniel protested as she dragged him away from the table.

“Trust me, what we’re going to be doing is only loosely related to dancing.” She plastered her body to his. Having no choice, he lightly rested his hands on her waist. “Come on, Daniel, give it some gas.” She slid his hands down to her hips, glaring when they started to slide back up. He tried not to notice the hipbones bumping his, the warm curves – he was trying not to think breasts, breasts, breasts – pressed against his chest, her head resting quite naturally on his shoulder. “Now, we just kind of shuffle around in slow circles. Oooh, I think the jerk is having a heart attack, his face is kind of flushed.”

“He’s not the only one.” Daniel managed to gasp out.

“What?” She raised her head to look at him.

“Nothing, just…nothing.”

“Okay,” she dropped her head to his shoulder, letting her hand wander up into his hair. “You know, you have the best hair. It’s so soft.” She ruffled it through her fingers.

“Only because I straighten it when I blow-dry.” He couldn’t believe he’d just said that.

“No wonder you take so much time in the locker room. I thought it was because you were just so adorably shy.” She locked her hands around his neck, giving a glance as she did. “Your buddy just stomped out of the room.”

Daniel swung Sam around so he could see. “Did he look mad?”

“His face was red so, yes, I’d say he looked mad.” Stepping back, she took his hand in hers. “Come on.”

“Where are we going now?” He allowed himself to be led from the ballroom.

“This is Vegas, baby. Let’s find some real food. And a blackjack table. And I’ll show you one of the best things about being a math genius.” 

*

“Daniel.” Jack drawled the word out.

“What?” Daniel didn’t raise his head from where he was slumped over on his desk.

“Your present state tells me you and Carter had a good time in Vegas.”

Daniel reluctantly straightened up to face Jack, knowing it was inevitable. “Don’t ask, please. Just…don’t.”

Jack gently took his chin in his hand, turning his face into the light. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I’m afraid it’s all my fault, sir.” Carter hesitated in the doorway. “Daniel?”

“Come in, Sam, I don’t feel like fighting anymore.”

“Carter blacked your eye?” Jack gave Sam a confused look.

“No, sir, I didn’t black his eye. He got hit because of me.”

“She got us thrown out of a casino.” Daniel pillowed his head on his arm, turning his face away.

Jack rubbed his hands in glee as he sat down, settling in for the long haul. “Tell all.”

“Evidently, they take offense to people who count cards.” Daniel informed the wall.

“You got caught counting cards? Carter, you dog!”

“I wasn’t in it for the money, sir. Well, not really. But I kind of got caught up in the excitement of winning and before we knew it, there was a crowd and then the guy who owned the casino came over and one thing led to another.”

“Still doesn’t explain how Daniel got pounded.” There was a loud sniff from the vicinity of Daniel’s head.

“This guy was trying to throw me out, Daniel stepped in the middle and…pow.”

“’S’Okay, though.” Daniel mumbled.

“Once he realized I wasn’t a professional card shark, it was okay. He had us escorted up to our room, sent a doctor up for Daniel.”

“Sent a bottle of champagne up for Sam.” Daniel announced glumly. “She gets champagne, I got an ice pack.”

“And since I’d won so much at the table, they comped the room.”

“So what’d you win? Enough to buy a car, a new motorbike?” Daniel snorted a laugh. “The money?” Jack persisted.

“There are some fantastic restaurants in Vegas. And, of course, they have a lot of nice shops right there in the casino.”

“You spent it on clothes and food?” Jack sat down. Hard. “You spent it all on clothes.”

“Not just clothes. There was this amazing shoe store.” Sam smiled slowly. “And not just for me.”

“I told you,” Daniel muttered. “I’m not wearing those damned pants.”

“You have to! You lost the poker game fair and square.”

“You played poker against Carter?”

“Please, Jack! I’m not that stupid.” Daniel sounded miffed.

“There was this guy. A real high-roller at the poker table and seems like he started winning when Daniel started watching him. So he offered to ante Daniel into the game to keep him around. He’s the one who bought Daniel the leather pants. And…”

“Don’t!” Daniel warned, finally raising his head to look daggers at Sam.

Sam continued undeterred. “And he offered Daniel a thousand bucks to model them for him.”

Jack finally got his tongue untangled. “Some guy offered you a grand to put on a pair of leather pants?” He paused. “Did ya?”

“What do you think?” The frown seemed to have taken up permanent residence on Daniel’s face.

“I think if you have the leather pants,” he glanced at Sam who nodded enthusiastically. “Then, yes, you modeled them for someone.”

“There was a lot of liquor flowing at the time.” Daniel stiffly defended his actions. Which he couldn’t actually recall all that clearly.

“I think the next time you kids go to Vegas, I’m going with you.” He spun the chair as he stood up. “You guys have all the fun.”

Sam took his chair and scooted it over to Daniel’s side. “We did have fun, didn’t we?”

Daniel nodded ruefully. “The parts I can remember.”

She patted his knee. “Next downtime we get? You, me and those leather pants are going back to Vegas.” She ruffled his hair before heading for the door.

“I’m not wearing those pants!” He shouted.

“Oh, yes, you are!” She trilled from down the hallway.

He snarled as a passing Siler stopped in surprise. “What are you looking at?”

“N…nothing, sir.” Siler walked into the doorway in his hurry to retreat.

Daniel sank his head back onto his crossed arms and wondered how to tactfully ask Sam why he found a sequined garter in his suitcase.


End file.
